


just cause we in deep doesn't mean we can't enjoy the shallow

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: follow me down the rabbit hole [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Romantic Friendship, Subspace, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the winter finale, Jemma is a bit out of sorts. Daisy and Bobbi want to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just cause we in deep doesn't mean we can't enjoy the shallow

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Daisy and Jemma's canon romantic subplots are largely irrelevant.
> 
> Also, there are some headcanons for little things sprinkled throughout that canon's probably not ever going to mention, so we feel comfortable filling in the blanks.

Melinda and Bobbi are seated in the cockpit, although Bobbi’s mostly been there for takeoff, and they’re completely silent. It’s so quiet, in fact, that Bobbi’s honestly surprised when May says, “You don’t have to be here right now, you know.”

“You must mean that if you’re saying it while we’re flying,” Bobbi says, and she’s trying to make a joke but the intent doesn’t quite reach her tone.

Melinda’s mouth quirks upward ever so much. “I do. Go on. I can handle things here.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi murmurs, lifting her headset off and setting it down gently. She doesn’t need to say where she’s going, she’s almost positive Melinda has a destination in mind when she tells her to go and she’s almost positive Melinda has the right destination in mind. She could ask how, exactly, she knows, but it doesn’t matter. “Thanks.”

As she’s headed out, Melinda calls back, “Tell her she did well.”

Bobbi nods. “I will,” she promises. “And - sorry.” All of their reasons are unsaid, but that’s the only way they know how to operate.

It takes her longer than she’d like to get down to the med bay - Hunter finds a reason to stop her, because of course he does, and Joey finds a reason to stop her, because he’s still somewhere between shellshocked and exhilarated (and, she presumes, he’s already chatted everyone else’s ears off) - but she manages. It’s tempting to go striding in, all de facto doctor confidence, but something makes her approach more carefully, and when she pauses in the doorway she’s glad she did.

Jemma is sitting on the sorry excuse for a bed, shaking and crying (well, that _is_ the normal reaction to a day as traumatizing as she’s had), and Daisy is rubbing her shoulders, keeping her close. Bobbi thinks it couldn’t get any sweeter - and then she notices Daisy’s singing.

“...you give me cause for love that I can't hide, for you I know I'd even try to turn the tide, because you're mine, I walk the line…”

It’s clearly meant with conviction, no matter how quietly Daisy is singing it, and for a minute Bobbi just watches, because this is the kind of moment she herself is not supposed to be more than a voyeur in. _Especially_ between Daisy and Jemma, especially right now.

She watches until Daisy finishes the song, and then Daisy glances up and sees Bobbi and gives her a half-smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Bobbi says, noticing the way her voice makes Jemma’s shoulders go straighter. “Nobody has had a chance to look you over, have they?”

Jemma shakes her head, though she can’t meet Bobbi’s eyes. “I’m all right,” she shrugs. “Nothing broken, nothing…”

“Simmons,” Bobbi says more sternly, “first, when _anyone_ gets back from a dangerous mission like that, it’s a good idea to look them over. Second, you’re down here like you were waiting for me, so you know that. Third, you just got - you got kidnapped and…” She trails off, silently asking Daisy for help getting her point across.

“You need to be examined,” says Daisy, running her hand down Jemma’s arm. “We wanna make sure you’re really okay.”

That touch makes Jemma shiver, but she nods. “Very well,” she whispers.

“I don’t see much but the cut on your face,” Bobbi muses, frowning. That’s not, in her opinion, a good thing. “Can you get out of those clothes or do you want our help?”

Jemma’s expression darkens. “I can,” she mumbles, starting to shrug out of her jacket and immediately wincing.

“Let me help, honey,” murmurs Daisy, starting to ease the jacket off of Jemma.

Jemma makes a noise like she’s thinking about saying no, but then she shakes her head and gives in. Off goes her jacket, off go her shirt and pants and shoes, and when it’s done she’s sitting there shivering in gray cotton underthings. Bobbi can see cuts and scrapes and she’s sure there’s more of them and it’s all she can do not to fly into a pointless rage.

“Daisy, up,” Bobbi orders, coming to help Jemma lay back and letting out a hiss of a breath.

Daisy hops up immediately, eyes wide. “Shit. What is it, what’s wrong with her?”

“Simmons,” Bobbi says again, “Jemma, can you tell me what happened?”

Jemma frowns. “An amoral telekinetic lackey with a box of tools happened,” she manages, the faintest hint of attitude in her voice.

“Fuck,” breathes Daisy, reaching for Jemma’s hand. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Ward wanted my help,” Jemma mutters. “I wasn’t _complying_ quickly enough for him, so… alternative methods.”

Bobbi bites her tongue so hard she’s surprised she can’t taste her own blood. “He is a sick son of a bitch,” she says. “Was. Thank Christ for that small miracle. Or whoever.”

Jemma nods. “Good bloody riddance,” she says.

“Technically, it’s thank _Coulson,_ ” adds Daisy, with a half-hearted laugh. “Although he’s definitely not Jesus.”

“No matter the fact that he too came back from the dead,” Jemma cracks, trying to sound like she’s up to finding that or anything else funny right now.

Bobbi shakes her head, smirking. “I’m gonna suggest that Jesus _probably_ had better leadership skills and less of a revenge hard-on,” she says. “Not that I ever paid much attention in Sunday school. I was too busy getting yelled at by the teacher for playing with my pencil incessantly.”

“I hope you yelled right back,” Jemma replies.

“Probably why I never got taken to real church,” Bobbi agrees.

“I assume you didn’t miss much,” Jemma quips.

“Uh, I know I started this tangent, honey, but you probably shouldn’t continue it,” says Daisy gently.

“Sorry,” Jemma whispers, shutting her eyes.

“You’re okay,” Daisy murmurs, reaching to pet Jemma’s hair. “It’s just, we shouldn’t get distracted.”

Bobbi tries for a comforting smile. “If I’m hurting you, you need to let me know,” she says, sliding Jemma’s right arm to the side and brushing her fingertips over a red, swollen patch of skin on top of Jemma’s ribs. She isn’t going to make Jemma talk any more than she wants to, but between the swelling and the mention of a tool box, she’s betting on a broken rib. “Take a few deep breaths for me, all right?”

Jemma nods, but after the first inhale-exhale tears start to fall down her cheeks. “That hurts,” she whimpers, and she immediately adds, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Jemma,” Bobbi soothes. “Your rib is broken, maybe more than one, but I’m going to wait until we get back to take any scans. I don’t want to move you just yet.”

“All right,” Jemma says. “But I’m still sorry.”

“What the hell for?” Daisy asks, and it comes out harsher than she means. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” she adds more gently.

“I should have… something,” Jemma mumbles. “I don’t know. Fought back.”

“You did fight back,” Bobbi points out. “You also got yourself to safety like a badass. Besides, with that crowd? Fighting back any more than that gets you a hole in the lung.”

Jemma lets out an anguished cry. “Oh, I don’t mean to be - to be tactless, I -”

“You’re fine,” Bobbi says, and her hands move to Jemma’s left shoulder, where a significant purple bruise is forming. “Does anything feel broken here?” she asks her.

“No,” Jemma says, “and my range of motion hasn’t been compromised to any great degree. It just - when you touch it, if you touch it too hard, it’s not exactly pleasant.”

“You’re getting wordy,” says Daisy. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Jemma shrugs, though only with her right shoulder. “It’s a thing.”

Bobbi glances from Jemma to Daisy to Jemma again, trying to assess the situation for herself. It’s not like Jemma doesn’t babble on a normal day, so it’s probably all right. She moves to examine the cut on Jemma’s cheek, taking note of the way Jemma flinches, and she says, “I’m not pressing, but if you want to talk about it…”

“I probably need a tetanus booster,” Jemma sighs, glancing away. “I don’t think the nail was old, but better safe than sorry. I thought he was going to… I must have blacked out for a moment, when I came to I thought he was about to drive it into my eye. A scrape seemed like a stroke of wonderful fortune.”

“I’ll talk to one of the techs about that when we get back,” Bobbi promises, trying not to flinch herself at the thought.

“Of course,” Jemma exclaims, looking horrified. “I didn’t mean to imply - you wouldn’t - I’m just… saying before I forget.”

“You’re fine,” Bobbi repeats. She nods to the scratches below and around Jemma’s bellybutton, frowning. “Same trick there?”

“Same trick,” Jemma echoes. “Just deep enough they won’t need stitches, but deep enough to hurt.” A lot, in point of fact, but that doesn’t need elaborated on.

Daisy runs her hand very gently over Jemma’s shoulders. “Fuck that guy. Fuck him so hard. That he even touched you, I wanna…” She growls and doesn’t move her hand off of Jemma.

“It’s not so bad,” Jemma whispers, trying to smile. “I’m in one piece, I’m - I’m alive, and…” Here she stops, frowning. “I can’t complain, really.”

“Hey,” Bobbi says. “Trust me. Torture at the hands of Hydra assholes is one of the best reasons to complain. Complain away.” She doesn’t address the other thing, mostly because she’s not sure how much of an elephant in the room it is.

“I’m glad you’re here,” says Daisy, rubbing small circles at the base of Jemma’s neck. “Here with us, I mean. I...I was scared I might lose you.”

Jemma whimpers, pushing back against Daisy’s hand happily. “Me too,” she says. “I, I only just got you back, it...would have been awful knowing, knowing I…”

“Ssssh.” Daisy leans down to kiss her cheek. “We don’t have to think about it anymore. You’re here, I’m here, Bobbi’s here. That’s all that matters.”

“I hate to ask you to move, but I need some antiseptic,” Bobbi says apologetically. “It should be by the sink. Bandages, too.” Because she still has Jemma’s lower half to look over, though it seems comparably unharmed.

“Okay. Be right back,” Daisy says to Jemma, standing up slowly to go over and retrieve the requested items.

“Thank you,” Jemma says softly, and then again to Bobbi, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Bobbi shrugs, smiling. “I… have to say, seeing you alive and mostly okay, that was probably the happiest I’ve been in weeks.”

“That’s sweet,” Jemma murmurs.

“It’s true,” Bobbi corrects. “I hate that this shit keeps happening to you. Either of you,” she says, nodding at Daisy. “It sounds stupid, because you’re both so strong, but I hate seeing the world try to break you.” She shrugs, clearly uncomfortable with having been so emotional.

Daisy hums, glancing over from where she’s grabbing the medical supplies. “Never thought I’d hear you get sentimental.”

“As far as shocking events go, I’d say it’s on the more positive end of the spectrum,” Bobbi retorts wryly.

“Sure,” replies Daisy with a grin. “Here’s the stuff.” She ambles over to hand it to Bobbi.

“Thanks, Nurse Johnson,” Bobbi teases, beginning to work antiseptic over the cuts on Jemma’s abdomen carefully.

Daisy snorts. “I’d be a shit nurse and you know it.”

“Well, when you’re cozying up with a pair of doctors, it’s an easy title to intuit,” Jemma mumbles, making a face as Bobbi tends a particularly sensitive spot.

“Yeah, well, I’m still trying to wrap my head around how it took me almost a year to learn you were a doctor, Bobbi.”

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “Shouldn’t be much of a surprise, given my other job description.”

After a long moment, not wanting the conversation to go into that _job description_ at the moment (Jemma doesn’t need that), Daisy says, “Jem, is it okay if I sit you up and brush your hair?”

Jemma blinks. “I expect it’s gotten fairly ratty,” she says, trying to sound light. “If it’s okay with Bobbi it’s okay with me.”

“I don’t think you need to be reminded to be careful, so go for it,” Bobbi nods. Keeping Jemma distracted is a good idea, that’s clear.

“Okay.” Daisy rummages around in the medical drawers until she retrieves a hairbrush, coming back over to where Jemma is lying down and gently reaching down to ease her into a sitting position. She takes her time, careful not to hurt Jemma any more than she already is, and finally when Jemma’s upright she climbs up to sit behind her and begin gently taking her hair out of its ponytail. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” Jemma murmurs. Her scalp is probably one of the only places that hasn’t been traumatized recently, but she’s too tired to explain that, so she just repeats, “Yeah.”

“Hold still,” Bobbi says, “I need to clean the cut on your face real fast.” She waits for Jemma’s nod before she moves to do that, then she pulls back to search for a small enough bandage and let Daisy get started.

With Jemma’s hair loose, Daisy starts brushing it from the ends, very gently and slowly. “I’ve missed this,” she murmurs.

“Me too,” Jemma agrees softly. “Just being sweet with you.”

“Yeah.” Daisy pauses to kiss the back of Jemma’s shoulder. “You’re sweet, you know that?”

“I don’t feel sweet,” Jemma admits. “I feel like I just cause more trouble no matter what I try to do. I mean, good grief, it’s my having… that got us into this whole mess.”

Bobbi rests a hand on Jemma’s thigh for a moment. “That thing that sent you up there in the first place was here because of us,” she says, meaning the rebel SHIELD she’d so recently been part of, “and it was bad luck you… well.”

“It’s not your fault,” agrees Daisy. “You’re smart and you’re good and you’re important.”

“I believe that you mean that,” Jemma says. “I just - it’s hard. When this is the first chance I’ve had to properly just stop and - and think and -”

“I know,” Bobbi whispers. “But you shouldn’t have to…”

“Carry that alone,” Daisy interjects, running her hand down Jemma’s arm. “We’ve got you, okay? We’re here.”

“Thank you,” Jemma whispers, her voice starting to shake. “Both of you, thank you.”

Bobbi bandages the cut on Jemma’s cheek and before she can stop herself places a gentle kiss right below it. “Of course, Jem,” she says.

“You wanna turn to the right a little so Bobbi can climb up here?” Daisy asks.

Bobbi raises an eyebrow, which makes Jemma giggle as she turns. “Sounds cozy,” Jemma muses.

“Comfy-cozy,” Bobbi agrees, setting the supplies aside and easing onto the bed beside Jemma. “If it gets out that I said that, I know who to blame.”

“Oh whatever, we all know you’re a giant nerd,” teases Daisy.

“Sometimes more than other times,” Bobbi amends, reaching for Jemma’s hand and frowning at the welted skin around her wrist. “You know, I bet we could get out of here for a few days. Just to recharge.”

“Really, you think Coulson would let us off?” Daisy tries hard not to sound too skeptical. It’s hard.

“I think if he tried to argue it, I’d kick his ass,” Bobbi says casually. “I don’t care that he did just off the asshole who has kidnapped all three of us on separate occasions.”

“Good point.”

“That’s all right,” Jemma says, leaning her head against Daisy’s shoulder and squeezing Bobbi’s hand. “I very much appreciate the offer, but…” She sighs. “I just want to go home.”

Daisy nods. “We can do that.”

Bobbi leans to kiss the top of Jemma’s head. “Whatever you need.”

 

* * *

 

At some point during the trip, Jemma falls asleep in Daisy’s lap, and she barely even stirs when Bobbi wraps a blanket around her. “Poor kid,” Bobbi murmurs fondly.

“She probably needs it,” says Daisy, reaching to stroke Jemma’s hair.

Bobbi nods, and that’s all she says until the plane is starting to land. Then, dryly, she observes, “I’d say ‘needs it’ was an understatement,” given that Jemma is still passed out.

Daisy snorts. “Yeah, well, you know what I meant. Um, can you just...can we go to your room? Can you bring her?”

“Sure,” Bobbi says, and she moves to scoop Jemma up in her arms. “Make sure the blanket’s keeping her decent.”

“Will do.” Daisy moves so she’s walking next to Bobbi, ready to adjust said blanket as needed.

They wait long enough that they’re not going to encounter much traffic as they leave, but it’s no real surprise that May’s there to watch them carry Jemma out like a little kid who fell asleep on a car ride. “Just a sec, I’m gonna talk to her,” says Daisy.

“Sure,” Bobbi says. “Meet us back in my room when you’re done.” And she heads into the building, staring down any of the randoms who chance to look at them funny.

May’s expression is somewhere between neutral and amused, which is why Daisy’s not too worried about asking her, “Hey, so we’re gonna be in Bobbi’s room for a while, can you just, like...make sure nobody bugs us?”

“Should put up a Do Not Disturb sign,” says May, but she nods and smirks ever so slightly.

“Thanks. Are you, are you...okay?”

“I will be. See you later, Daisy.” May turns to head to her own bunk.

With that done, Daisy heads for Bobbi’s room, knocking gently on the door and calling “It’s me.” At Bobbi’s soft reply, she opens the door to see Bobbi sitting on the bed next to Jemma, who’s still sleeping.

“Hey. All clear.” Daisy comes to perch next to her.

“Good to know,” Bobbi nods. “She’s still out, clearly. If I wasn’t facing the post-mission jitters I’d suggest joining her.”

“Yeah, same here. We shouldn’t leave her, though.”

“No,” Bobbi agrees. There’s a moment of pause before she says, “I don’t think we should leave her alone for a few days at least. The general we.”

“Yeah. I don’t trust that she wouldn’t...wouldn’t hurt herself. After everything.” Daisy reaches out to gently touch Jemma’s side. “She was in a pretty bad spot after she came back and I don’t know...yeah.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi repeats, frowning. “Look, it’s none of my business, but how much did you…”

Daisy shrugs. “Emergency polyamory. We sorted that shit out awhile ago.”

“Ah-huh,” Bobbi says. “And it’s… cool?”

“It is, yeah.” Laughing a little, Daisy adds, “Considering the discussion started with ‘if one of us isn’t there, the other one can totally sleep with Bobbi if they want to.’”

“I’m flattered,” Bobbi smirks. “But I’m also glad. That on top of… this is still working.” She nods between the girls.

On the bed, Jemma turns on her side (bruised shoulder, not broken ribs) and makes the saddest little mewling noise. “Daisy?” she whimpers.

Daisy scoots closer, putting her hand on Jemma’s hip. “I’m here, Jem. We’re here.”

Jemma ineffectively rubs her eyes and tries to make sense of things. “We… you an’... Bobbi,” she murmurs.

“Yeah,” Bobbi says softly, coming to sit on the other side of the bed. “We’re all home, just like you wanted.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Jemma whispers, glancing between the other two.

“Yes you do,” replies Daisy. “You’re so important.”

Jemma shakes her head, frowning. “Doesn’t feel like it,” she says. “I’m not special and, and when is it going to be you that gets hurt for loving me?” She trails off like there’s more to that thought but she can’t quite force it out.

“That’s not gonna happen,” says Daisy, and it comes out more harsh than she means it to. “I love you no matter what.”

“I love you too,” Jemma says, blinking back tears. She bites her lip a moment before adding, “Love you too, Bobbi. But I’m not in love with you, but I still love you.”

That makes Bobbi chuckle. “I’m not in love with you but I still love you too, Jemma.”

“Same,” says Daisy, grinning. “To you, Bobbi, I mean.”

“I’m sorry I’m so dangerous,” Jemma says, and she fumbles for either of their hands to hold.

“You’re not.” Daisy squeezes her hand. “I mean, this job is dangerous, but that’s not your fault.”

“Still,” Jemma mumbles, and she’s definitely crying again.

Bobbi frowns and reaches to wipe away some of those tears. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” she asks, not entirely sounding like someone who knows what they’re doing. “We could turn the lights off and I bet we could find, like, a bedtime noises… podcast… or something.”

“Not sleepy anymore,” Jemma says.

“Okay,” says Daisy gently, “what do you want, can you tell us?”

Jemma takes a deep breath as she thinks about this. “Not really,” she admits.

“Can you let us take care of you, honey?” Bobbi asks, because this, she understands.

Jemma nods, eyes big and trusting.

“Good,” murmurs Daisy. Then she adds to Bobbi, “We’ll need to be careful.”

“I can do careful,” Bobbi agrees.

“Okay. So you and I should probably get out of all this so we’re all on the same page.” Daisy gestures vaguely to her suit.

“You’re still not entirely used to it, are you?” Bobbi teases fondly.

“Well, I’ve only been wearing it for like three months,” replies Daisy, sticking out her tongue. “Not like you and your fancy old suit, _Agent_ Morse.”

“Well, thanks to my fancy old suit, I know they can be a pain in the ass,” Bobbi points out, climbing off the bed and offering Daisy a hand.

Daisy takes it, hoisting herself to her feet and then reaching to unzip Bobbi’s suit. “Allow me,” she says playfully.

Bobbi rolls her eyes and lifts her hair out of the way. “I’ll return the favor,” she says. “Do you want me to lean down for you?”

“If you’d be so kind,” says Daisy with a snort.

So she does, angling to meet Jemma’s eyes. “You can take it a little slow,” she tells Daisy, “I think we’re putting on a nice show for someone.”

“Ooh, okay,” purrs Daisy, easing the suit off of Bobbi so that it reveals only an inch or two of skin at a time.

Jemma whimpers, tugging the blanket close to her as she watches.

And Bobbi just rolls her shoulders and smiles. “You like?” she asks, and she could be asking either of the girls.

Daisy nods, leaning up to kiss Bobbi’s shoulder scar. “You’re fucking hot.”

That makes Bobbi duck her head shyly, but only for a second, because she doesn’t do shit like that for more than a second. Then she’s back to her usual confident smirk. “Why, thank you,” she chirps. “God, I always forget how nice it is to be with someone who actually takes their time.”

Laughing, Daisy asks, “What, sick of Hunter’s approach?”

“Forget I even brought it up,” Bobbi sighs. “Hunter is a complicated mess and having pretty sex friends is so much easier.”

“Sex friends,” Jemma repeats, giggling to herself.

Daisy smiles at that. “Not such a bad thing to be,” she jokes.

“Very much not,” Bobbi agrees. “I don’t have to put it on for you two. Or at least, I don’t have to put on anything I don’t enjoy. Boots, sugar?”

“Yeah.” Daisy kneels down to unlace one of Bobbi’s boots and pull it off, then the other.

“Thank you,” Bobbi says sweetly. “You’re gorgeous down in front of me like that.”

Daisy can’t help but preen a little. “I try.”

Bobbi reaches to tousle Daisy’s hair. “And I gotta say, there’s perks to your hair being that length,” she muses.

“Oh yeah?” Daisy glances up, almost daring her to continue.

“It’s messy in a cute way,” Bobbi declares. “Means sometimes you turn around and it’s just the right kind of messy that it makes me think about sex.”

“Sex friends with sex hair,” Jemma murmurs, sounding cheered by the prospect.

“You’re cute,” Daisy says to Jemma, then adds “and thanks” to Bobbi before pulling Bobbi’s suit down her hips.

Bobbi wiggles a bit, smirking. “You really are, honey,” she agrees. “And you, sugar. God, you’re just both so sweet it’s ridiculous.”

“Thanks,” replies Daisy with a smirk. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’m not sweet,” Bobbi begins to say, but she stops when she hears Jemma sniffling.

“Don’t worry about me!” Jemma exclaims, though the tears are starting to fall again. “It’s just - you’re both so kind and you’re both so beautiful and I don’t, I don’t deserve this.”

Bobbi frowns, hoping Daisy has a better answer to this (not that she doesn’t buy her own answer, but it’s probably not as sympathetic as Jemma needs). Daisy quickly makes a soothing noise and says, “That’s not true, Jemma. You deserve everything good, okay? You’re kind and beautiful too.”

“But - but I’m such a horrible fuckup,” Jemma whimpers, “and I’m ruining this lovely time with my histrionics, and all I’m trying to say is you’re incredible, and…”

“You’re not ruining anything,” murmurs Daisy, going over to touch her gently. “You’re not a fuckup. You’re strong and brave and a badass.”

“I don’t even know what I’m trying to get at anymore,” Jemma sighs.

“That’s okay,” Bobbi says softly. “How about we finish getting undressed and you just keep watching and we’ll work it all out, okay?”

Jemma nods, curling in on herself even more.

Daisy pads back over to pull Bobbi’s suit off the rest of the way, then turn around to let Bobbi unzip her own suit.

“You may still be getting used to it,” Bobbi muses, slowly easing the zipper down, “but I think you’re working this. It’s super hot.”

Daisy shivers just slightly. “Aw, thanks. I mean, you designed it. Also, it’s funny to hear you talk sexy like a normal person.”

“Most of it, but it’s not like I designed it with the explicit intention of being sexy,” Bobbi shrugs, baring Daisy’s shoulders and trailing fingertips over the exposed skin. “That’s just the benefit of Fitz not wanting to have to think about accommodating squishy lady bits. And I’m tempted to ask how I talk sexy the rest of the time, but I don’t want to interrupt the moment.”

That makes Daisy snort. “Fair enough. It’s a nice moment.”

“You’re welcome,” Bobbi coos. She peels the suit most of the rest of the way off in one swift motion and ducks down to take care of Daisy’s boots, giving Jemma a nice view of her ass. She’s not exactly wearing sexy underwear, even if she _is_ wearing a thong (it’s a very practical thong, though, for practical reasons), but she has a nice ass and she knows it, and from Jemma’s pleased little sigh Jemma knows it too.

“Y’know, I’m not opposed to having you down there,” jokes Daisy.

“Don't get too cocky, kid,” Bobbi says, straightening back up. “Are we gonna get right to it?”

“I think our girl needs some attention,” Daisy replies, nudging her boots out of the way and padding over to where Jemma’s lying on the bed.

“She does,” Bobbi agrees. “She's such a sweet pretty girl.” And she joins them on the bed, reaching to stroke both of their hair.

Daisy hums and moves her head against Bobbi’s hand as she reaches to pet Jemma’s skin. “‘s nice. Can we undress you, Jem?”

“Please?” Jemma whimpers. She's only even wearing her underwear anymore, but she wants it all gone in a way she doesn't know how to articulate.

“Of course,” Bobbi murmurs, gently moving to ease the blanket out of Jemma's arms.

Daisy gently slips her arms behind Jemma’s back to unclasp her bra and then pull it off of her. “Good?”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma says, nodding.

“All the way?” Bobbi asks, nodding to Jemma's underwear.

“Uh-huh,” Jemma repeats, lifting her hips.

Daisy moves to help Bobbi pull them off Jemma and down her legs, and once they’re tossed away, Daisy says, “I’ve missed doing this for you.”

“Me too,” Jemma murmurs. “Your hands are so…”

“So… what?” Bobbi asks playfully.

Jemma shrugs.

“Well, if you’re already getting incoherent, that’s a good sign,” Daisy teases, leaning down to kiss Jemma lightly on the lips.

“Thank you,” Jemma says, even though that's not the best response.

Bobbi grins and kisses Jemma's unscratched cheek. “You feeling a little better?” she asks, and she kisses Jemma again when she shrugs.

“You look so pretty like this,” murmurs Daisy, “all laid out for us.”

“All for you,” Jemma agrees. “Promise.”

Bobbi reaches for Daisy's bra and makes quick work of it. “You can get mine too,” she suggests.

Daisy does, making a little appreciative noise as she tosses it aside. “You’re hot.”

“That makes three of us,” Bobbi quips.

“Uh-huh, you're both so, you're so,” Jemma murmurs reverently.

“Thanks, honey,” says Daisy. “Hey, you wanna get my underwear for me?”

“Yes please,” Jemma mumbles, repositioning herself so she can. Bobbi gently places a hand behind Jemma to steady her.

“Good girl.” Daisy reaches to pet Jemma’s hair.

“Thank you, ma'am,” Jemma murmurs. “Bobbi's too?”

“Yeah, honey, that sounds great,” Bobbi says, shifting to allow this and nodding for Daisy to take over supporting Jemma's weight. Daisy does, running her other hand down Jemma’s side.

“You're so pretty,” Jemma says in a rush, lolling against Daisy's hands as she stares between them. “So pretty, I…”

“Yeah,” Bobbi says, nodding. “Hey, sugar, you think we're done getting her ready?”

“Yeah, unless you wanna do any more doctoring?”

Bobbi shakes her head. “We've still got time before her bandages need changed, and the rest just takes care and patience.” Then she raises her eyebrow. “But we could…”

Jemma's heart starts to race.

“We could,” Daisy says, suspecting she knows what Bobbi means. She leans down to press a kiss to Jemma’s collarbone.

“I, with you I, I'd like that,” Jemma whispers. There's a note of hesitation in her voice, but that's no surprise, given everything.

“We'll be nice, so nice,” Bobbi assures, picking up one of Jemma's hands and kissing her wrist gently.

Daisy nods. “The nicest for our nice girl.” She moves to Jemma’s neck, kissing a line across it and to the other side.

“There's some stuff in the top drawer,” Bobbi says. “If you wanna grab what's gonna work best.” Best for Jemma when she's like this. Daisy will know that.

“Sure.” Almost reluctantly, Daisy eases off Jemma and goes to look at Bobbi’s stash. After a moment of consideration, she grabs a few silk scarves and comes back.

“Thanks, sugar,” Bobbi says. “Is arms up over your head gonna feel okay?”

Jemma nods.

“Okay,” Bobbi says. “Sugar, would you? Nice and easy.”

“‘Course.” Daisy reaches to gently arrange Jemma’s arms above her head, bending them slightly so that her forearms touch and gently knotting scarves around the places that her elbows and wrists meet. “That okay, honey?”

“Yeah,” Jemma says. “Feels safe.” That's what matters most right now.

“You look so beautiful,” Bobbi says. “Sugar, give her a kiss.”

Daisy does so, happily. “So beautiful,” she echoes against Jemma’s lips.

“I wanna be nice for you,” Jemma mumbles, smiling drowsily. “Are you okay? Both of you, nothing… the portal, it didn't…”

“I’m okay, I think,” Daisy says with a shrug. “Bruises mostly.”

“Nothing but the usual complaints,” Bobbi smirks.

“But you're… I don't wanna be selfish,” Jemma says.

“You aren’t,” murmurs Daisy, “but if it’d make you feel better to look us over, I think we can allow that.”

“We can,” Bobbi says, and she rises up on her knees so Jemma can see her clearly. “See? Just a couple of places I got hit, nothing that's gonna stay a problem.”

“Okay,” Jemma says, but she doesn't sound satisfied yet.

Daisy moves so that her position mirrors Bobbi’s, gesturing to her body. “I’m okay, Jem. We’re both okay.”

“Okay,” Jemma says again. “Just wanna be sure.”

“Thanks, honey,” Bobbi says. “It's really sweet of you to worry, but we just wanna help you feel better.”

Jemma sighs and wiggles a bit. “I don't wanna be selfish,” she says again, making a face like she means more by saying that but she can't get it out.

“You’re okay,” says Daisy gently. “You need this. We wanna help you, okay?”

Jemma nods. “I just… it’s just, I wanna make you happy, and I’m…” Not really much use right now, she means, given the way she wrinkles her nose and vaguely nods down at her body.

“Ssshhh, you’re fine.” Daisy pets down Jemma’s side, careful to avoid her sensitive or injured areas. “You make me so happy just being with you, Jemma. Promise.”

Jemma’s eyes shut. “But you, I wanna… you should get to feel nice,” she says, sounding vaguely frustrated. Complex sentences are kind of evading her right now.

“She doesn’t feel right coming before we do,” Daisy explains to Bobbi.

“Aw, honey, I promise it’s okay,” Bobbi says, stroking down Jemma’s right arm.

“It’s not,” Jemma insists.

“Okay,” Bobbi muses. “Well, I don’t wanna make you do any work. That’s not fair right now. Doctor’s orders,” she adds before Jemma can protest, knowing that will pretty well clinch it. “But I guess Daisy and I could take care of each other.”

Jemma bites her lips together, nodding eagerly.

“I thought you’d like that,” Bobbi smiles. “Would you like it if I touched her?” She moves a hand toward Daisy’s center.

“ _I’d_ sure like it,” Daisy comments, bucking her hips towards Bobbi’s hand.

“I thought you might,” Bobbi teases. She oh-so-slowly starts to rub Daisy and tugs one of Daisy’s hands toward herself. “Would you like that too?”

“Yeah,” breathes Daisy, starting to mimic Bobbi’s movements.

“How about we just do this for a while, then?” Bobbi suggests, bracing herself with a hand on Daisy’s shoulder as she plays with her. “That sound good?”

“Really does, yeah.” Daisy leans into Bobbi and idly slips a finger inside her.

Jemma whimpers, unsure of where to focus.

“I’m glad we’re all in agreement,” Bobbi purrs, rolling her hips gently. “Because I’m never going to complain if a pretty girl wants to watch another pretty girl rub me out.”

“Does this - oh! - happen to you a lot?” jokes Daisy.

Bobbi shrugs in that maddening way that means she’s not going to tell. “It’s a treat,” she says. “Also one of my favorite ways to remind myself we’re all whole.”

“Yeah,” Jemma sighs wistfully.

Daisy nods, giving Bobbi a playful nip on the shoulder. “I mean, I’d be sad if you got hurt for a lot of reasons,” she gasps, “but this is pretty high on the list, not gonna lie.”

“This is one of the best motivations to avoid getting hurt,” Bobbi declares. “Knock out the other guy so you can get home and enjoy yourself and others.”

“Hell yeah,” replies Daisy. “Oh my _god_.”

Bobbi grins and leans forward to kiss Daisy passionately, almost devouringly. “Good oh my god, sugar?”

“Yeah, yeah, just a little more…”

So for a few minutes, Bobbi doesn’t really say anything, she just concentrates on getting Daisy off. She’s mostly just playing with Daisy’s clit, honestly, but it seems like the best option right now. What’s more, she heard about or saw every badass thing Daisy did tonight, so she’s feeling even more generous than usual.

And after a while of that, Daisy moans and shudders and collapses against Bobbi for a few seconds. “Jesus,” she murmurs. “You have goddamn magic hands.”

“Lots of practice,” Bobbi says, and it’s a joke but it’s also the truth. “Yours aren’t too bad either, you know.”

Daisy chuckles. “Thanks. Honestly, they’re gonna be a little useless for a bit, but lemme…” She pulls her hand away from Bobbi’s center for a second and keeps her fingers pointed, staring at them as if concentrating.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jemma gasps, knowing where this is going and squirming excitedly.

“Oh, what?” Bobbi asks, tilting her head as she puts it together. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” says Daisy, with a cocky grin. “I didn’t wanna risk doing this until I knew I had that much control, but I totally can now. This okay?”

“This is so completely okay,” Bobbi grins, finally moving her own hand away from Daisy and after just a moment of thinking, offering it to Jemma, whose eyes go wide.

“Thank you,” she mumbles, lifting her head so she can take Bobbi’s fingers in her mouth one by one. She moans at the taste, of course - Daisy is the nicest taste - and seems to be gaining some sort of deep calm just from having something to suck on, as odd as she knows that would sound.

“Good girl,” murmurs Daisy, upping the vibrations just slightly.

That, of course, coerces another moan from Jemma, low and rumbly as she concentrates, and it’s followed by a stifled little affirmative sound that’s probably another expression of gratitude.

“Such a good girl,” Bobbi echoes, gazing fondly at Jemma as she lets what Daisy’s doing start to really work her up.

“Anything else you’d like?” Daisy asks.

Jemma shakes her head and Bobbi says, “What you’re doing is perfect and also fucking awesome.”

That makes Daisy laugh. “Okay,” she says, happy to continue (and amused at the thought that, probably, she shouldn’t add _human sex toy_ to her SHIELD file).

“God, I like making girls laugh during sex but for a good reason,” Bobbi says, almost in an aside.

“Well, you’re funny. And hot. You’re basically a unicorn,” snickers Daisy.

“I do pride myself on my unicornlike capabilities,” Bobbi replies with a cheerful shrug.

Daisy snorts. “You’re talking too much.” Then she makes the vibrations just _slightly_ stronger.

“And that’s yours to decide?” Bobbi huffs, but the last word is interrupted by a hitch in her breath that turns very quickly into panting.

“Oh,” Jemma whispers, fascinated and impossibly aroused, and she immediately sucks two of Bobbi’s fingers back into her mouth.

“At the moment, yeah, kinda is,” says Daisy, smirking. “Considering I pretty much have you at my mercy.”

“At your - oh, you’re hila-ah-ah-”

“Yeah?”

“A _riot_ ,” Bobbi hisses. At this point it could just be that she’s getting everything she can out of this or it could be that she’s trying not to come as long as she can hold out. Either is likely.

And Daisy, figuring that out, just keeps going, enjoying the show.

Bobbi’s other hand comes to rest on Daisy’s shoulder, fingernails digging into her skin, and in what may be an effort to play it cool, she asks Jemma, “Did you know about this little trick?”

Jemma nods, feeling somehow proud of Daisy and the way she’s gotten Bobbi so breathy and wound so tight.

“Yeah, we’ve played around with it a little,” says Daisy, “but she never lasts this long, do you, honey?”

Now Jemma shakes her head, humming her agreement.

“Bully - oh, holy - bully for me,” Bobbi manages. She sure sounds like she’s about to have an orgasm.

“C’mon,” coaxes Daisy, “you know you wanna.”

Bobbi says nothing, just glares imperiously. It’s a dare.

“Please?” Daisy tries a different tack, making exaggerated sad eyes.

All that seems to do is make Jemma giggle.

“Hey, honey, you’re next,” says Daisy slyly.

“Sure are,” Bobbi mutters, and finally it gets to be too much for her. Finally she throws her head back and moans, rutting frantically against Daisy’s hand until she can’t anymore and falls back into a sitting position, gasping.

“Damn,” Daisy murmurs. “Having fun?”

“You could say that,” Bobbi manages.

“Good.” Daisy leans forward to kiss her cheek affectionately.

Maybe because she knows Bobbi isn’t about to react to that in any sentimental way, Jemma does for her, shoulders rolling. “S’beautiful,” she mumbles, staring.

“You’re beautiful,” Daisy murmurs in return. “And you, Bobbi, even though I think you’d rather I didn’t say it.”

Bobbi shrugs, the closest to self-conscious she lets herself display around most people, but when she speaks her mock-arrogance has returned. “I know, I’m hot, you’re hot, we’re all hot.” She leans to kiss Daisy, nipping at her bottom lip.

Daisy hums in enjoyment, snaking her arms around Bobbi’s shoulders. But after a moment she pulls back and says, “Now I think we have something else to focus on.”

“I think we do,” Bobbi agrees solemnly, turning to stare down at Jemma. “You like the sound of that, honey?”

“Yes, mesdames,” Jemma says, perfectly sincere even if her words come out a bit slurred.

Bobbi untangles herself and curls up against Jemma’s side, one leg snaking over her waist. “Your heart’s going so fast,” she observes.

“In the good way,” Jemma promises.

“That must mean you’re feeling better, honey,” teases Daisy, lying down on Jemma’s other side and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

“A little,” Jemma says, sighing into the kiss.

“Are you feeling better enough to let us…” But instead of finishing the sentence, Bobbi scoots down Jemma’s body carefully and kisses the outside of her thigh.

Jemma nods. “Uh-huh, m’yours.”

“Thank you,” purrs Daisy, starting to focus her attention on Jemma’s breasts.

That gets Jemma letting out a shuddery sigh, arching up. “Thank _you_ ,” she mumbles.

“Thank both of you,” Bobbi says, kissing down to Jemma’s knee. “You kinda both kick ass.”

Jemma wrinkles her nose, making a noise that mostly reads as confusion.

“You do,” Bobbi insists, moving so she’s between Jemma’s legs. “You’re amazing at what you do and you’re actually genuinely good people and also, on that note, very good girls.” Her voice drops wickedly on that last.

Daisy moans just a little before she takes Jemma’s nipple into her mouth.

“Thank you,” Jemma murmurs. She spreads her legs a bit farther in invitation.

“Actually, that’s a good thing to bring up,” Bobbi continues. “I ever catch either of you beating yourself up about shit, I’m making it my personal mission to show you the error of your ways.”

Daisy lets Jemma’s breast fall from her mouth long enough to ask, “Was that a threat? ‘Cause it sounds fun.”

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “Well, it’s not like I’m not up for showing you you’re awesome outside of that,” she says, “but let me put it this way. I’m invoking the power you gave me when it comes to demanding you realize how great you are.” She kisses the crease between Jemma’s hip and thigh casually.

Jemma starts to say something in response to that, but it just comes out a high-pitched, perfectly contented sigh.

After a minute or two of giving Jemma attention, Daisy pauses to reply, “Y’know, you too, Bobbi.”

“Me too, what?”

“You better realize how great you are too.”

As she’s sure all three of them know, that’s easier said than done, but Bobbi nods, because that’s easier than showing any surprise. “Mutual accountability,” she says, nuzzling against Jemma’s thigh.

“How responsible,” Jemma giggles.

“‘S nice,” says Daisy, kissing Jemma’s breast.

Jemma whimpers. “Wanna be,” she says.

“You are,” Bobbi promises, kissing Jemma’s clit.

This time Jemma’s whimper doesn’t sound like any words at all, just happy noise.

“Want more?” Daisy asks, reaching up to stroke Jemma’s hair.

Jemma nods; a quick glance would show her gripping her arms as best she can.

“Okay. Bobbi, go ahead.”

“Go ahead,” Bobbi repeats, shaking her head because it’s adorable when Daisy tries to be the boss of her. “Ready, honey?” But she doesn’t wait before she drags the flat of her tongue up Jemma’s center, tantalizingly slow.

“ _God_ ,” Jemma moans, rolling her hips like it will encourage Bobbi to speed it up.

Daisy nips at Jemma and then sucks on her other breast for a moment.

“The first one,” Jemma says. “That one feels better when you…” She makes a face that’s supposed to substitute for shrugging and implying what Daisy’s been doing all at once.

“Okay, I can do that.” Daisy obligingly nips at her some more.

“Thaaank you,” Jemma hums.

Very carefully, Bobbi brings her hands up to massage Jemma’s thighs, making a _tsk_ ing noise. “I know it’s hard to relax, honey, but try,” she says. “Just let yourself go.”

“We’ve got you,” adds Daisy, stroking every bit of Jemma’s body she can reach (besides, of course, her bruised shoulder).

“I’m trying,” Jemma mumbles, sounding distraught. “I wanna. I just, just…”

“We know,” Bobbi murmurs soothingly, stroking Jemma’s thighs. “Just try, that’s all we’re asking.” Hoping, perhaps, to distract Jemma into relaxing, she starts lapping at her clit, keeping an even tempo that she expects will lull her.

“ _Godthat’sgood_ ,” Jemma sighs, the words all melting into one.

Daisy giggles. “See, you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah,” Jemma agrees, full-body wiggling.

“Pretty girl,” Bobbi murmurs against Jemma’s flesh. “You feel so nice.”

“Wanna,” Jemma insists.

“You’re so good,” says Daisy, kissing Jemma’s breasts.

“Wanna be,” Jemma echoes, punctuating it with a needy moan.

“And so sweet,” Bobbi adds, spreading Jemma’s legs that much farther and rubbing them as she tongues her.

“Wanna,” Jemma says, the word drawing out so it’s mostly vowels.

Daisy hums softly. “You’re feeling good, huh, honey?”

“Yeah,” Jemma sighs, lifting her head enough that she can smile at Daisy. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Jem.” Daisy leans down to kiss her lightly. “You’re beautiful.”

Jemma opens her mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a happy sigh, accompanied by a silly sort of smile. This, in turn, makes Bobbi chuckle. “And far gone,” she observes.

“Not far enough,” replies Daisy, grinning. “You want more?”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma manages to say, and even that seems to come with great effort.

So Daisy doubles her efforts, first giving Bobbi a look to tell her to do the same.

And Bobbi gets the message, carefully starting to lick inside Jemma and listening for which spots make her the loudest. Her hands come to Jemma’s hips, carefully avoiding the bandaged areas but massaging everywhere else. “Good?” she asks. She’s doing a lot more asking this time around, all things considered.

“Uh-huh,” Jemma repeats, more vowel than consonant.

Daisy sucks at Jemma’s breasts, moaning a little. “You taste good,” she whispers.

“Thaaa -” Jemma’s word trails off, maybe interrupted by the contented little sigh she gives or maybe just not wanting to be said all the way, but the meaning is clear.

Bobbi raises an eyebrow at Daisy, silently making sure this is okay.

“She’s still good,” replies Daisy. “She’ll tap you with her heel if she’s not, right, honey?”

Jemma nods as seriously as she’s able.

“Okay,” says Bobbi. Because the last thing she wants to do is go and hurt Jemma when she’s already getting hurt from almost every angle. She kisses Jemma’s clit and moves back down to work on finding Jemma’s g-spot, finally letting herself moan as she does.

“Hear that?” Daisy breathes. “Bobbi’s having a good time making you feel good and so am I.”

Jemma’s next noise is almost certainly a “good,” but Daisy and Bobbi are the only ones who’d be able to guess that, probably. She lifts her chest, then her hips, then her chest again like she can’t decide where she wants attention more.

“God,” Bobbi murmurs, “that’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah.” Daisy presses a series of hard kisses to Jemma’s skin. “She’s gorgeous.”

Jemma sighs happily. Her eyes are shut by now and she can’t stop whimpering.

“You ready to finish her off, Bobbi?” Daisy asks.

“I am,” Bobbi agrees. “You ready, honey?”

Jemma keens, and Daisy says, “That means yes.”

“Fuck yeah,” Bobbi murmurs. She slips her right hand down to work against Jemma’s g-spot as she sucks on her clit, and Daisy bites at her breast.

Finally, with a long moan, Jemma comes, seeming to collapse into the mattress even more than she already has been, and when Daisy and Bobbi look up they see tears falling from her eyes once again.

“Hey, hey,” murmurs Daisy soothingly, reaching up to pet her hair. “You okay? Nod if you’re okay.”

It seems to take some conscious doing, but Jemma nods, pushing against Daisy’s hand.

“Okay.” Daisy kisses her cheek. “Just happy crying then?”

Jemma nods again, biting her lip to try to calm herself (it doesn’t really work).

“It’s fine, honey, you’re fine. Cry all you need to, you’re okay.” Daisy just keeps touching Jemma soothingly.

So Jemma does, letting her head fall to the side Daisy is on and gently sobbing, trying to smile but sobbing, and after awhile of this Bobbi gingerly moves toward Jemma’s other side and kisses her shoulder.

Daisy reaches to take Bobbi’s hand that’s resting over Jemma’s torso. “You’re very good,” she murmurs.

“Ohhh,” Jemma sighs out, shifting under their joined hands.

“Still good?” Bobbi asks.

Jemma nods, managing a slightly more convincing smile.

“All of this has been so hard for you,” Bobbi murmurs, “but you just keep kicking ass. You’re amazing.”

“You really are,” agrees Daisy. “You’ve stayed strong and brave and smart through everything. I’m so proud of you.”

Jemma worries her bottom lip, watching Daisy with wide eyes like she needs it finalized.

“I mean it. Really.” Daisy kisses her very gently on the lips.

“I do, too,” Bobbi adds, kissing Jemma’s cheek. “You’ve gone through all this shit that a year ago none of us knew was even possible. Hell, we all have, but -” She interrupts herself to look at Daisy. “You’re both amazing, actually. You’ve both done the impossible.”

Being who she is, Jemma immediately worries about the implications behind that and gives a little whining hum, to which Daisy responds, “We’re all amazing, Bobbi. Don’t be ridiculous. You deserve credit too.”

“Promise I didn’t mean to have a pity party,” Bobbi shrugs, and that’s technically true because she never _means_ to (she’s not Hunter). “I just meant… holy shit. This is above and beyond, and I’m really glad I’ve gotten to be a part of it. You’re superheroes.”

Jemma giggles like she doesn’t believe it but she’s flattered, lifting her head up so she can smile gratefully.

“ _We’re_ superheroes,” Daisy insists, squeezing Bobbi’s hand.

“Okay, fine,” Bobbi chuckles, and she squeezes Daisy’s hand back. “We’re superheroes. And we’re gonna make it through whatever shit gets thrown at us, because that’s what we do. Doesn’t mean we can’t falter, but we’re not gonna break.”

“That’s very inspirational sports movie of you,” teases Daisy.

“Well, inspirational sports movies are cheesy, but sometimes it’s what you need,” Bobbi says. “All the better if you can skip the sweaty guys in skintight pants crying because their daddy didn’t throw the ball around with them or whatever and get to the important stuff.”

“Yeah,” Jemma agrees, laughing weakly.

Daisy chuckles as she sits up and reaches to untie Jemma’s arms. “This okay?”

‘Yeah,” Jemma repeats, stretching out and then immediately fumbling for a part of Daisy to hold onto. Bobbi, by virtue of still being curled at Jemma’s side, is easier to reach.

Easing her way back down so she’s snuggled up to Jemma’s other side, Daisy gives her a kiss once she’s on her level. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jemma mumbles, nuzzling Daisy’s nose like she’s sleepy enough not to care if that’s silly. “An’ you, Bobbi. Different.”

“I love you differently too,” Bobbi chuckles, breath hot on Jemma’s skin.

“Sounds like we’re heading toward the actual sleeping part of sleeping together,” jokes Daisy, “which you’re welcome to stay for, Bobbi, obviously.”

“Well, it is my bed,” Bobbi teases. “Which I was pretty much banking on sharing.” They can agree that Jemma shouldn’t be alone right now, but it’s Bobbi’s opinion that nobody should be after a mission as draining as that. If just for the calming effect of someone else’s breath rising and falling within earshot.

“You’re both so nice,” Jemma sighs happily.

“You are too, Jem,” murmurs Daisy. “You’re the best.”

“Don’ always feel it,” Jemma says softly. “But you mean it.”

“We do,” Bobbi says. “And we’re going to mean it whether you like it or not.”

Daisy snorts. “That’s a weirdly aggressive way to put it, but yeah.”

“Just getting my point across,” Bobbi shrugs. “In a weirdly aggressive way because the little voice that corrects me so I don’t sound that way already went to sleep, maybe.” She makes a face. “We should get under the covers and do the same thing.”

“Smart,” jokes Daisy. “Pick her up?”

Bobbi nods, moving off the bed and lifting Jemma up long enough to turn down the comforter. “I should carry you more often,” she says, and it’s probably a joke. “You’re light enough.”

Jemma giggles, pressing her face against Bobbi’s chest. “But there’s no reason.”

“It’s fun,” Bobbi says. “Also, it goes with basically being your sworn sword.”

“That’s fancy,” Jemma says as Bobbi sets her back down.

“And ridiculous,” adds Daisy, but she’s grinning as she flops next to Jemma and nestles against her.

“What can I say,” Bobbi sighs, tucking in against Jemma and pulling the covers up. “You’re getting the nerdy ramblings of unfiltered Bobbi Morse tonight.”

“Well, I’m honored,” Jemma decides.

“I am too, I think,” Daisy teases, reaching to run her hand down Bobbi’s arm.

Bobbi grins, albeit sleepily. “I promise if you don’t tell, the nerdy ramblings can continue in the morning,” she says. “Or whenever we wake up after we’ve gotten an appropriate amount of sleep.”

“Seems like they’re continuing now.” But Daisy shuts her eyes, starting to give in to her body’s exhaustion. It’s been a long day - it’s been a long _year_ \- and this is a place where she feels absolutely safe.

“I’m going to pretend there wasn’t attitude in that,” Bobbi says, nestling closer against Jemma’s side. “You’re getting kind of feisty, sugar.”

Daisy chuckles. “Happens sometimes.”

“I like it,” Jemma offers. “It’s really cute and sometimes when I don’t know what else to do I try to be like you, pull attitude.”

“ _You’re_ really cute,” Daisy retorts.

Jemma wiggles happily. “Well, I think it works, anyway, the attitude thing,” she muses with a giggle. “Ward made a crack about my ‘Furiosa vibe’ and, and I’m sure he didn’t meant it as a compliment but I took it as one.”

“Damn right,” Bobbi says, draping her leg across Jemma’s hips. “He’s an asshole, you’re a badass, and you’re every bit as strong as you think you’re just putting on.”

“Thank you Bobbi,” Jemma hums. “And contrary to what he and his think, we are not things.”

“ _Thought,_ ” corrects Daisy, somehow sounding smug even though it comes out slurred. “Good riddance.”

“Good riddance,” Jemma agrees, sounding just as close to sleep. “May he burn in hell.” There’s a pause like she’s working up the nerve to say something before she giggles and adds, “That schlanger.”

Bobbi snorts, kissing Jemma’s collarbone. “Indeed. Good night, adorable weirdos.”

“Good night, darlings in different ways,” Jemma mumbles, petting either of them wherever she can reach. “Thank you.”

Daisy grunts sleepily in response, and then everything is quiet.

 


End file.
